For the Love of Chocolate
by Aries Draco
Summary: Near x Mello. Another reason for Mello to hate Near. Yaoi, noncon, bondage.


For the Love of Chocolate

Notes and warnings: Near x Mello, bondage, non-con, set some time when they were in the orphanage. Possible OOC-ness but we don't quite know the characters that well, do we?

On to the story.

Near picked up the next chocolate ball and carefully completed the next layer of his chocolate ball pyramid. He reached for another pack. From his calculations, he could make a square pyramid with a base of 10 x 10 chocolate balls with the eighteen packets of chocolates he had found, with 11 balls left over. More than enough for a light snack while he was at it.

Mello was eying the chocolates hungrily, growling at Near. They were HIS chocolates, damn it! He tried to lunge forward to beat the crap out of the other boy but the chain around his neck tightened crushingly, causing him to fall back.

Near glanced up for a moment, then went back to work. The choke chain was more than sufficient to keep Mello in one position. If it wasn't, there were still the handcuffs and the ankle-cuffs and the chains connecting the two.

Mello screamed through the gag, going through a list of all the profanities he'd learnt in the course of his language studies. The list was quite impressive and he was only half-way through when Near got up, having completed his chocolate sculpture. Mello fell silent, glaring daggers at the boy.

Deftly, Near undid the gag and sat down in front of Mello.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" yelled Mello.

"You are too noisy."

He stared at Near in disbelief. The boy carefully picked up a spare chocolate ball and proceeded to eat it slowly, eyes never leaving Mello.

"That's mine!"

Near picked up another one.

"Damn it, give it back!"

"Stop being noisy," said Near quietly.

"What do you mean, 'stop being noisy'? Do I ever bother you?"

"Always." Another chocolate met Near's tongue and teeth. He licked his lips. "I have been asked to speak to you about your anger management problems."

"I don't have problems!"

"Furthermore, your juvenile actions have begun to affect me adversely."

"JUVENILE! I'M AS OLD AS YOU ARE!"

"Need I remind you of the time you poured warm tea over my bedcovers? Or the time when you decided that my bed would be a convenient trashcan? Or the time when you managed to convince Roger that I needed to go outside, then proceeded to push me into a pond?"

Mello began to laugh. "Well, not so calm and collected now, are you?" He choked when Near pulled on the choke chain.

"Stop being noisy." He held on tightly to the chain until he could see that Mello was on the verge of passing out, then he let go, watching impassively as the boy gasped for air. "Do you understand?"

"Fuck you."

Near picked up the chocolate pyramid, then dumped it into the dustbin. Mello's jaw dropped. Near settled himself down in of the boy again, picking up the last of the spare chocolates.

"You just threw away my week's supply of chocolate?" rasped Mello, eyes wide. "My entire week's…?"

"At least you're quieter now," said Near calmly, reducing the chocolate ball in his hand into mush that smeared all over his fingers. "I think it's working."

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT… mmph!"

Near watched as Mello licked at his fingers, sucking at the chocolate. "Stop being noisy."

Mello glared at him in silence, then went back to the chocolaty treat.

"Now let us talk about your anger management problems."

"The only problem I have is you," snapped Mello, at a perceivably lower volume than before.

"Then let us talk about your infatuation with me."

"My WHAT!"

Near pulled on the chain. When Mello managed to get his breathing back to normal again, Near continued, "It would seem, from empirical observations, that you are hopelessly and painfully in love with me as you seem to have focused your entire existence around me."

"That's because ever since you came along, I've always been second best! I hate you!"

"Therefore you take it out on the weaker children around you."

"They're nothing anyway."

"Am I right to assume that all this anger stems from your perceived rivalry with me?"

Mello glowered. "Figure it out yourself, dumbass."

Near looked thoughtful for a moment, then got up, standing up straight over Mello. Shit, when had Near looked so tall? "I would presume the only way to end your pointless rage is to make it so that we are not rivals?" he stated casually, not quite asking a question.

"What, you'd leave?"

"Stand up, Mello."

"What the fuck for?"

Near reached for the chain. Mello got up hastily, then nearly fell due to the chain connecting his handcuffs and ankle-cuffs. He glared at Near from his bent over position. Then, Near pushed him.

Yelping indignantly, he fell half onto the bed, legs scrambling to steady himself on the floor. The chain tightened in warning around his neck. Then, Near's voice from right beside his ear.

"Mello," said Near softly. "I never saw you as a rival."

Mello shuddered at the feeling of Near's lips, almost touching, but not quite. He gasped in shock when hands rested themselves on his waist, tugging at his pants.

"What the fuck are you…ack!"

Near watched as the boy squirmed and writhed against the crushing pressure on his windpipe. When he let go, Mello was lying limply on the bed, face down, drawing deep, shuddering breaths. He bent over the boy.

"I never saw you as a rival, Mello," he whispered, tying the gag back onto the boy.

Mello screamed into the gag as he was penetrated.

"We're not rivals…" Near's quiet, unflustered voice, even as he thrust viciously into the boy beneath him.

Mello whimpered, trying to get closer, to get away, to… His mind went blank as Near hit something inside of him that made him scream again and again.

"We were never rivals, Mello." Even softer now, not showing any sign of being actually involved in what his body was doing. "I never thought of you as a rival to me, Mello."

The boy arched backward awkwardly as Near grabbed the chain carefully so as not to choke him. Mello had his eyes tightly shut, moaning into the gag. Near could tell that he was approaching his release. He leant close, breathing onto one delicate ear.

"I never saw you as a rival, Mello…"

Mello could barely register the voice; he was so caught up in the sensations.

"… you never meant that much."

His eyes snapped open as Near let go of the chain, pulled out and walked away.

"The keys are on the bed, near your head," he heard Near's fading voice call. "I'm sure you'll have no problem using them."

Mello stayed in that position for a long time, kneeling on the floor, leaning against the bed. Then he screamed.


End file.
